


Love At First Heist

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Robin Hoods both of them, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo and Liam have the same type - in targets.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Love At First Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> For Sophie 💙

A soft rattle lets Liam miss his mark with the lock pick and he curses under his breath before hurriedly getting up and throwing his picks into the sturdy leather bag next to him.

  
_Fuck, not now!_

  
Nobody was supposed to be home yet, the time window he worked out his plan for is not closing just now. His plans never fail like that.

  
As quiet as possible he retreats to the back of the room. Then he waits.

Another sound is audible as the back door opens with a screech and Liam tilts his head in confusion, that doesn’t sound like a key. Carefully he steps forward, towards the door of the room he is currently in, a very generously decorated dining room.

  
The whole house, one can barely call it a house, city palace would be more fitting, is swimming in luxury, tasteless but expensive decor on every surface.  
The owners are rich and that is the one criteria Liam is interested in when he plans his heists. The one rule he lives by – only people who have more than enough.

  
His best friend and roommate Mason, the only one who knows what Liam is doing for a living, jokingly called him Robin Hood once but he also enjoys the food in their fridge and the bills paid and so Liam endures the teasing. Mostly because he knows how much Mason actually worries when he is gone for the night.

The creaking floorboards bring Liam back to reality, he presses himself into the small niche next to the protruding fireplace, his eyes fixated in the door.

  
_Please don’t come in here._

  
Nobody ever surprised him at work, all his plans build on going in and out without any contact so the thought of being caught makes his blood run cold.  
Even after all the years he is not fully used to the thrill of robbery. And he doesn't want to get used to it, it reminds him of the dangers this kind of thing brings with it.

  
The steps come closer.

  
Then the door opens. 

~♤~

A guy, buff and approximately Liam's height, comes into the room. He is wearing jeans and a tight black shirt. His feet stuck in combat boots and a black bag pack hangs from his shoulders.  
 _He's also pretty damn hot_ , supplies the part of Liam's brain that is not full on panicking. 

The guy looks around the room carefully, as if he is searching for something and then surprised green eyes pierces directly through blue ones.  
“Hi", Liam says, awkwardly waving from his place still squeezed between wall and fireplace.

“Who the hell are you?”, the guy sounds calm but his eyes flicker around the room nervously, almost as if... _wait a second. Let's try this._

  
Liam steps forward, confidently answering, “No, who the hell are you?”

  
“I...”, he takes a step back, “look, just forget you saw me here, okay? Don't tell your parents or whatever”, with that he turns to quickly disappear but a snort behind his back stops the movement.

  
He turns just to see Liam, a hand in front of his mouth, trying to stop a full on laugh flash. “I am just fucking with you, dude", a giggle fit disrupts his explanation but he clears his throat before holding out his hand, “I am Liam, hi. So do you want the money or the jewellery?”

~♤~

Theo has been through a lot in his life already. Good and bad things alike so he thinks he is pretty hard to surprise by now. It's perfect for his line of work. “Stealing from the assholes, giving to the sweethearts", as his best friend Corey likes to say.

  
The thing is, Theo doesn't steal for himself. He doesn’t need the money, his asshole father made sure of that in his will; what Theo needs is justice. And he also is a tiny bit petty.

  
That’s why he started to use his appearance on countless charity events and galas, dinners and cocktail parties to scoop out who of the attendees is the biggest asshole. And then he robs their houses. All of the money goes to charity, a different one each time, which is perfect. Nobody suspects Theo Raeken, heir to Raeken Industries, the biggest company for hydrogen fuel products in the US, when his fellow billionaires are robbed and the street animals get some food. Or the local hospital a new cancer ward. Or the orphanage around the corner finds a truckload of toys in front of their gates.

  
Sometimes Theo donates under his own name too, sure, but it never seems to be enough.  
Theo feels guilty and while he could sit next to the newest soap opera starlet, or the third husband of Mrs. Jenkins (nobody knows what happened to the other two), he spends his nights giving back.

So yes, Theo knows what he is doing, he plans and he expects everything. Everything except the young man with the blue eyes and the tousled blonde hair, laughing at him from across the room.

  
Carefully he lets go of the door knob.  
“Just to be clear. You don’t live here either?”

The guy, Liam, wipes a tear from his cheek and then shakes his head. “Do I look like I would live in this palace?”

  
Slowly Theo's gaze wanders over the holes in his jeans and the old shirt. He shakes his head. Then he says, “I will take the money, easier this way.”

  
Liam grins at him. “Cool! Here, I almost got the safe open until you scared the shit out of me”, he turns around and bends down to the open cabinet that normally hides the sizable safe of Mr. and Mrs. Argent.

  
Momentarily distracted by how great his ass looks in aforementioned jeans, Theo doesn’t realise he missed a question until Liam stops talking. 

  
“Sorry, what?”

  
“I said – why is someone like you robbing people's houses?”  
“Someone like me?”

  
“Yeah", the safe door clicks open and Liam turns back around to face him again, “you are Theo Raeken, right? Your house is bigger than this one. What do you need the money for?”

~♤~

Ice cold realization runs through Theo's body. Liam knows who he is. One trip to the police station and his life would be ruined. 

  
They stare at each other for a moment then Liam shrugs and turns back to the safe, “oh well, I guess even the rich need a hobby.”

  
A wave of outrage runs through Theo.  
“Excuse me?!”

  
Liam chuckles while grabbing the next necklace to flop into his bag, then he closes up the zipper and jumps to his feet. He makes an exaggerated gesture complete with a mock bow, “it's all yours, m’lord.”

  
Theo steps around him and takes a look into the cupboard when he hears the door opening behind him.  
He turns just in time to see Liam leave.  
“Hey! Wait!”

  
“Did I forget a ring or something?”

The gears in Theo's brain turn, a voice inside his head tells him that he has to find a way to stop this goofball with the incredible blue eyes from leaving. 

  
And so he blurts out, “Do you want to go get a coffee some time? With me, I mean?”  
An unbelieving laugh escapes Liam's mouth, then he shrugs, one hand securing the bag on his shoulder. “How about we get out of here first?”

  
“That may be a good idea.”

~♤~

Later when they lie in bed, still entangled limbs and fast beating hearts, Theo tells him his side of the story. 

  
“So, you only wanted to seduce me, so I don't rat you out? I am wounded!”, Liam feigns indignation which is totally undermined by the way he is still draped across Theo's naked body.

  
Theo pulls him in for another kiss. “No. I asked you out because you are so damn sexy when you crack a high security safe.”  
Liam hums while leaning into Theo.   
“So, who do you want to relief of their money next?“

  
Theo laughs and kisses him again.

~♤~

“Just to be clear. You are dating Theo Raeken now. Whom you met during your job. Because he has the same job.”  
Mason looks like he is going insane and the hysteric air quotes every time he says ‘job' are not helping.

  
Theo, on the cafe stool next to Liam, smiles patiently.  
“Nice to meet you, Mason.”

  
And in this moment Liam knows that whatever the future holds, it will be grand.


End file.
